Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus
by BlissfulDelirium
Summary: My gaze falls onto my feet. "For you, for your family. It must have been terrible. One unfortunate incident and your whole life is thrown into chaos. You are the strong one, not I." I feel his eyes on me and a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Romanov, for any child to go through what you and I went through, it takes one strong will. After all, in the end we are all alone during the moon"
1. A Cold Sweat

**Hey everyone! This is a HP fanficiton, based mainly off the Books but I will be using the movie version from time to time.  
Please, opinions are fabulous! I would love to know what you think!  
(This is currently a trial and error story, I love the character but I'm not certain were I am going to go with her story yet. I hope you enjoy! This begins in Harry's third year (Prisoner of Azkaban) with Siobhan being in her fourth!)**

**I will be posting on Thursdays and Fridays, hopefully once a week!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Cold Sweat**

Entering King Cross Station, a small cage in my hand, I follow behind my father. The station is packed with busy people, rushing in and out onto the platforms. _Pfft. Muggles._ _Worrying about trivial things, they don't even see whats going on around them. _My father, frantic and in just as much of a rush, stumbles over his feet almost throwing all my luggage off the cart. Putting a hand on his shoulder I stop him.

"Dad, come on. I can find my way on my own. Just, go home. Relax."

He sighs softly and smiles at me, "You sound just like your Mother. Confident in the midst of chaos."

"So you always tell me. But seriously, go. I'm sure I can find this platform 9¾ all by myself, I am a big girl."

"Yes. Alright, fine. Here is your ticket, and you remember how to get in right? I did tell you?"

I chuckle at the worry on my fathers face. "Yes Father, you told me a hundred times and more. Stop fretting, give me my things and be on your way, I all write you when we arrive."

He gives me that same tired, worried look he's been carrying for years, and finally lets his shoulders drop. Passing me my ticket, he hugs me tightly. "Be safe, keep in touch. I'm going to miss you darling."

"and I you Father." After a long moment of embracing, I pull back. "Now, you go. It's not like this is goodbye for ever, just until term-end. Go."

Smiling, he puts his hand tenderly on my shoulder one last time and nods a farewell. I watch him walk away and swallow the lump in my throat. _I am going to miss the old man._ Placing the last few things onto my cart, I push it down the aisle, careful to keep it from swerving into someone or something. Spotting Platforms 9 and 10 up ahead, I break into a fast walk and glance quickly around for any Muggle spectators. Reaching the brick wall barrier between the two platforms, I break into a run and push through the barrier.

"That was easy." I sigh, relieved it worked.

Glancing around, I pull out the note my father gave to me before we left. _Malfoys, ah yes. Blonde hair, pure blood maniacs. I remember. _Craning my neck, I begin searching for the platinum family, only to spot a group of flaming red hair. _Shit. Shit shit shit. Ofcourse they go here. Just my luck. Shit. Please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me._

"Siobhán?" That cheery voice perks up, and I groan deeply into myself. "Oh Siobhán! My dear its been so long! Come here, come here!"

"Mrs Weasley! How have you been?" Turning around, I smile brightly attempting to put my best face on. Making my way over, my stomach flops as I see the whole herd. _Ooh, Yippee. The whole Weasley family. Hang on, good. Atleast I don't have to listen to that prat Perce.. Or Percy.. Or whatever his name was. _I shudder slightly as I recall the long droning on about this and that and the other thing.

"Molly dear, you call me Molly. How's your Father been? Not to busy I hope, that man puts too much on himself. And what about you? Look at you! All grown up! I remember back when you were smaller then the cat!" The chipper woman rattles on about things I could careless about. Though I continue to listen, smiling, nodding, and laughing at appropriate moments.

"What brings you here? I thought you were attending Durmstrang?"

"Oh, father had a job opportunity out here so he spoke with the Headmaster, and got me a spot in the school for the remainder of my schooling. I miss Durmstrang, but I hear Hogwarts has a decent Quidditch pitch and teams." I reply warmly, missing the old castle terribly.

"Oh dear, I'm certain you will love Hogwarts." She squeezes my shoulder tenderly and then, quick as a hawk, cranes her neck to look for her children. "Ron? Ronald?"

Within seconds, the young awkward boy I remember all to well comes running up, followed by a bushy haired girl and a thin boy with scruffy black hair a round spectacles. Looking them up and down, I grimace softly and attempt to quickly regain my cheery visage.

"Ronald, you remember Siobhán? Nikolas Romanov's daughter?" The boy nods, obviously uninterested in a girl he knew when they were little. "I expect you to help her get comfortable at the school. Let her sit in with you three and be friendly."

"No, no, no! Thank you Mrs Weasley, I do appreciate it. But Lucius and his wife have already made arrangement for their boy to help show me around and get acquainted with the school. I won't trouble Ronald and his little friends." I shoot in, carefully excusing myself from having to spend time with the Weasley boy and his friends.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? You have to be joking." The black haired boy pipes up, obviously not fond of the Malfoy boy.

"I actually find them to be quite pleasant people." I reply, a snide snap. Turning back to face Mrs. Weasley, I smile softly and thank her for the offer.

"Nonsense, I insist you let Ronald help you get accustomed to the school." I sigh and force a smile, nodding in defeat I agree to do as she says. Thanking her for her kindness, I say farewell to Mrs Weasley and nod a farewell to the trio. I wander off, maybe a little to quickly, in search of the Malfoy family. Wanting to get away from the Weasleys as quick as possible and over to the colder, more reserved family of purebloods. Not that I don't like the Weasleys, or the I particularly like the Malfoys, but too much love and happiness just makes me sick. I prefer the relaxed atmosphere to the giddy joy joy one.

Spotting the blonde haired family, I make my way towards them and nod politely at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy. A pleasure as always." I smile coyly at them.

"Little Dove, how are you? I'm sorry our son isn't around. You know how boys can be."

I grin and nod. _Little Dove.. She still calls me that? Well, she must like me more then I thought._ "I've been superb, thank you."

"Draco has been told to help you get accustomed to the school and such things if you are placed in Slytherin. Which, I believe you will, knowing your family lineage." Lucius juts in, cold and arrogant as always.

"Ofcourse, my father spoke to me about it on our way here. I thank you for going out of your way to do this."

Lucius smiles curtly, and walks off, possibly to find his wandering son. Narcissa and I make small talk, she asks me about Durmstrang, I ask her about Hogwarts. Its not long before the whistle blows, calling for boarding of the train. I say farewell to Narcissa, wish her my best and make my way onto the train.

Wandering the aisle way, I glance into the compartments in search of the youngest Malfoy. Reaching the back of the Train, I groan and make my way back to look for a empty compartment, unable to find the boy.

"How was your summer Draco?" A high pitched, whiney voice perks up from one of the end compartments. Turning around, I make my way over and rap on the door a few times. I hear a few more snide comments before the door pulls open.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy?"

The boy in the corner perks up and looks me over. "Your the Romanov girl, correct?"

"Correct." I glance around the obviously full compartment and roll my eyes. "Obviously you and your little posse have taken up this compartment, so I will see you at school then."

"Nonsense, Pansy was just leaving. Weren't you Pansy." He looks over at her, and nods his head to the door. Huffing, she stands up and grabs her things. Walking out, she makes a point to jab me in the ribs with her bag.

"Whats her problem?" I snort, watching the girl walk into a nearby compartment. With in seconds I hear shrill giggling and grimace.

"Nothing, come. Sit down." He motions for me to sit across from him, where the Pansy girl was sitting previous to my arrival. "This is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. The girl that just left was Pansy Parkinson."He gestures towards everyone and then glances over at Crabbe and Goyle. "This, is Siobhán Romanov. Transfer from Durmstrang Institute."

The train ride is long. The nagging questions about Durmstrang doesn't help at all. Though, when I finally get some quiet and begin to drift off, a sudden lurch of the train jolts me awake and I sit up quickly. Looking out the windows, I go to wipe the condensation away and realize its frost. Shivering slightly, I pull my old Durmstrang fur-coat on and stand up. Another lurch pushes me back down on the chair and I look over at Draco.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" He looks at me, with an expression proving he is just as confused and annoyed as I am.

An intense cold swept over me as I glance out the window and see these strange, hooded figures gliding towards the train.

"Theres something moving out there."

I stand up again, quickly moving towards the door. Throwing it open, I step out into the aisle to see a few students peaking out of their compartments. Wandering cautiously down the hall, a heavy feeling lays on me and I slow a bit. The lights flicker. Looking back, I see the lights flickering, some staying off. A low breath comes from behind me and I turn around. Face to face with one of the creatures, I gasp and stumble back, falling. Moving back, the creature swoops over me, seeming to be sucking in air. The cold sweeps deeper then my very skin, it seeps into my bones, and into my heart. A blood curdling shriek pierces my ears, filled with pain and fear, and a deep howl echoes around me. I black out just as I see a flash of light and the creature fleeing. What seems like an eternity later, I feel someone shake me and I shoot up. Gasping for air. A cool sweat breaks over my body and I look over at the man kneeling beside me.

"Here, eat this." Handing me a bar of chocolate, he stands and starts heading down the aisle.

"Wait!. What just-"

"Eat. It'll help."

Watching the man walk away, I sit there confused and a little shaken. A girl comes up to me and helps me stand. Going back to the compartment, I stare blankly out the window. Attempting to figure out what just happened.

Its not long before we reach the school, and I'm still shaken when we do. Walking with Malfoy and his two cronies, I look around at the chaos around me. The area filled with scrambling first years, and other dawdling students. Malfoy sees something that catches his interest and I follow him, soon realizing he is going towards the Weasley boy and his two friends.

"Potter! Hey, Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean actually fainted?" He mocks the boy, who must be Harry Potter. I roll my eyes and smack Draco's shoulder. the Weasley boy goes to defend his friend.

"Shove off. You would have fainted too if you saw what was on the train." I make eye contact with Potter and i can tell he is just as shaken as I am, if not more so. I shake it off quickly. "Lets go, I have to go find Professor McGonagall."

"Why so defensive Romanov, got a crush?" I give Malfoy that says everything and he quiets right up. Motioning for me to follow him, we climb into a carriage and it begins to make its way up towards the castle. Admiring the scenery, I get a chill again, like the one from the train, and shudder. Looking ahead, I notice two of the creatures standing guard at the gate and instantly advert my eyes.

"What are those?" I mutter softly to Draco.

"Those?" He gulps, obviously uncomfortable and feeling a similar chill, "Those are Dementors, guards of Azkaban. They're here on look out for Sirius Black."

"They were on the train." As we pass the gate, my eyes fall back and inspect these so called Dementors. _ What would prison guards be doing at a school and on a train?_

Entering the school, it wasn't long until we found Professor McGonagall standing just outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Walking up to her I introduce myself.

"Yes, Miss Romanov, you will be sorted along with the First Year students. Wait here for them, they should be here shortly." She explains, obviously concerned with something else. Finally looking down at me for a lengthened period of time, she arrows her brows seeing my pale complexion. "Are you alright Miss Romanov?"

"Yes ma'am, why-"

"Ah, Potter! Granger! I need to see you both!" She strides off, leaving me along at the top of the stairs. Leaning against the wall, I watch the last of the students enter before. Its not long before a group of First Years arrive and its time for us to go into be sorted. I admire the remarkable Hall and glance over the tables. Noting the placement of the tables, I note that Slytherin is on the far left. The group of un-sorted students bundles up into the front of the hall. On top a small stool sits a ragged old hat. One after one, students are called up and have the hat placed on their head. Then, ether within minutes or seconds, the hat calls out the name of the house the student has been sorted into. As the group dwindles smaller and smaller. It is finally my turn. Stepping up to the stool, I sit gracefully down and wait. The hat is placed on my head and I instantly hear mumbling.

_"A transfer from Durmstrang? Interesting, very interesting." _The hat ponders for a second, searching my mind._ "Very driven, brave, loyal, cunning. You are very self motivated. And have a certain spark about you."_

_"I know all this. Just place me into Slytherin already." _I plea hopefully to the Hat. Having no desire to be stuck in that bouncy, happy House of over-achievers.

_"Slytherin, really? Hmm.. You have a very big heart, and you are a strong young woman. You care deeply for the safety of those around you. Theres something dark about you, but theres a light surrounding it. A strength, and purpose. You could do well in Slytherin, but I think you could do better..." _The hat ruffles up a second and bellows, "Gryffindor!"

Groaning, I take off the hat and make my way reluctantly over to the table. Just as I reach the table I see the trio walking into the Hall. I sit in the only empty space, across from two familiar faces. Or one face, seeing as the two boys are twins.

"Hello Romanov." The two voices chime in unison and quickly jump over the table, sitting one on either side of me. I groan loudly and thud my head against the table. Before long, Ronald and his two friends sit across from us.

"Look who got sorted into the wrong House," Ronald pipes up, obvious displeased at my sitting at their table.

"Nonsense Ronald. Be kind." The bushy haired girl elbows Ronald and smiles at me. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Gryffindor House." She beams, sticking her hand out for me to shake. I look at her in disdain and try to force out a smile, politely shaking her hand. _Be nice, I'm going to be stuck here for the next seven years. Lets try to make the best of it._

"Siobhán Onóra Romanov. Pleasure."


	2. Hogwarts School for Magical Creatures

******Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter your et to learn a little more about Siobhans personal life.. and monthly issues. Enjoy!**

******(OH AND Siobhans name is pronounced Shi-vawn Oh-no-rah Row-ma-noff)**

* * *

******Chapter Two: Hogwarts School for Magical Creatures**

Entering the Great Hall the next morning. Scanning the table, I see the Weasleys, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger all sitting together. _Aww. How adorable. A little loser family._ Rolling my eyes, I leave the hall and pull out a note from my pocket. I read my fathers barely legible handwriting and make my way to the hospital wing. After about an hour of searching, I groan and sit down against the wall. Head leant on my knees, listening to the silence around me. A minute passes and I hear the soft tap of feet. Looking up, i turn my gaze down the hall. Standing up, I fix myself and walk down the hall.

"Hello? Professor..?" I recognize the man as the one who I saw on the train after the Dementor encounter.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance again Miss Romanov."

"Professor Lupin. I was wondering if you happened to know where the Hospital Wing is?"

He looks me over quizzically and nods. "I actually happen to be on the way there myself. If you would care to accompany me, I can show you the way."

"Thank you very much." Following the Professor, I study him carefully, noticing the faint scars on his face. After a long silence, I decide to ask about them, hoping not to offend. "Professor, I was wondering.. If its not too bold.. What happened?" He looks over at me, and I run a finger along where a scar would be on my face. He nods.

"That, is a long unpleasant story that I may share another day.." He gazes off, seeming a little unhinged by the memory.

"I'm sorry Professor. It wasn't my-"

"Ah, and here we are." He opens the door and motions me to go in.

"Mr. Lupin! Long time, how are you dear?" Madam Pomfrey chimes. And her gaze lands on me. "You must be Miss Romanov am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I was just wanting to meet you personally and discuss the.." I glance over at Professor Lupin and shift uncomfortably, "Arrangements.."

I feel Professor Lupins gaze fall on me, and Madam Pomfrey watches us carefully. "I believe the Professor can explain them to you. Excuse me." Leaving the room, she gives Lupin one last long look.

Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, I watch the Professor closely.

"I was young when it happened. Just a child." I can hear the shake in his voice, making it obvious this isn't something he shares often. "I was outside, looking for a toy I left. And then it just happened. Quick as that. The werewolf who attacked me, left me these along with other things."

I look up at my teacher, shocked and humbled to be trusted with this. "I was born with it. Perhaps, that makes me lucky. It was all I ever knew."

"You must have been strong."

"I had my father there, every change. He knew exactly what to do." My gaze falls onto my feet. "For you, for your family. It must have been terrible. One unfortunate incident and your whole life is thrown into chaos. You are the strong one, not I."

I feel his eyes on me and a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Romanov, for any child to go through what you and I went through, it takes one strong person. Yes, the people around you help ease things, but in the end you are alone during the moon."

We sit there for a moment, a silence filling the room. My heart, heavy in my chest. Memories of previous changes fill the room. The bloody walls, broken bones, and the fear on my fathers face every week of the full moon. Tears sting my eyes and I quickly turn away, rubbing them away.

"My first year, I was petrified. I thought I would hurt a student, that I would be expelled, or shunned by the other students. But I found a few faithful companions that even stayed with me through the change. You will find splice in these walls Miss Romanov. Don't worry… Now come, lets who you where we will be spending the transformations. You may want to grab a coat."

We walk out of the school, making our way to the old Whomping Willow tree in the grounds. I look up at Professor Lupin, confused. He explains that this was planted not long before he arrived at the school, and that a secret passage underneath it leads from here to a deserted building off grounds.

"But how do you get too the passage? Those branches don't look too welcoming."

"Ah, now heres the trick." He pulls out his wand, "Immobulus!" He casts the charm on the Willow, causing the branches to slow and relax.

Entering the cramped passage, it isn't long before we exit into an open building. Examining the area, I notice old claw marks, obviously from Lupins previous transformations.

"It isn't much, but it keep others and ourselves safe from too much injury. Madam Promfrey will accompany you to the Willow, for the first while at least, and will be here the next morning to help you with any wounds. She gives out your potion, and so help you if you forget. Trust me, I still fear that woman from some of the lectures she's given me." He chuckles, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I smile softly, letting out a small, awkward chortle. Walking around the building, I inspect it some more and nod. "Its.. nice. Safe. Small. I like it."

"Well, you should be getting back to class and so should I. Defence Against the Dark Arts won't tech itself you know." Smiling slightly, we leave through the passage and head back to the school. Slightly more at ease now that the conversation is over.

Re-entering the castle, I wave goodbye to Professor Lupin and head towards McGonagalls classroom. _Transfiguration, excellent. _Reaching the classroom, I look around a see few familiar Gryffindor students, including one Katie Bell. I see a pretty asian girl, Cho Chang I believe her name was. A Ravenclaw. And another Ravenclaw by the name of Eddie Carmichael. Sitting near Katie, I introduce myself and pull out my Intermediate Transfiguration textbook. Flipping through the books, I notice a small section on werewolves and read it thoroughly. As Professor McGonagall enters, we quickly begin the days lesson. At lunch, I sit by the Twins and scarf down a plate of food before Ronald, Harry, and Hermione even arrive.

"Well well Romanov, hungry?" Fred chimes.

"Didn't see you at breakfast, where'd you get off to?" George adds.

I shudder, "Thats almost as scary when you to speak in unison."

"Like this?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, like that. and for your information, I was walking around. Getting myself familiar with the school so I wouldn't be late for any classes."

Ronald, Harry, and Hermione sit down, "Speaking of classes... Where the hell did you come from?"

Hermione looks over at wrong and shakes her head. "Honestly Ronald, I was there the whole time. How you did not notice me I've the faintest idea." I look quizzically at the two. "Ronald thinks that I appeared out of nowhere in Divinations today."

I nod, not really wanting to get in the middle of the lovers quarrel. Slowing my feasting down a bit, I finished off the last bit on my plate and get up. _Still have twenty minutes of Lunch left. Good._ Making my way towards the Gryffindor tower, I make small talk with a few of the portraits.

"Hey, Romanov!" Turning around I spot Malfoy and his cronies. Groaning silently to myself, I wave.

"Draco, afternoon."

"Its a shame you were sorted into Gryffindor, I find you would have made a spectacular Slytherin."

"I must agree, unfortunately that blasted hat did not."

"Well, lets hope it doesn't ruin you. Try not to let the Weasle-beaks corrupt you." I force a laugh and continue towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Running up the stairs into the Girls Dormitories, I swap out my textbook for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Stumbling into DADA a few minutes late, I quickly grab a seat in the back beside a Hufflepuff by the name Cormac McLaggen. Apologizing for my tardiness, we get on with the lesson. Flipping open to the assigned page, it reads about the three Unforgivable Curses. the Imperius Curse _Imperio_, the Cruciatus Curse _Crucio_, and finally the Killing Curse _Avada Kedavra. _

"Now, who can tell me about these three curses?"

A few students cautiously raise their hands. Lupin picks Katie Bell, the same girl who I sat by in Transfigurations. "The use of any of these three curses will result in a life sentence in Azkaban, if I;m correct. Unless proof can be shown that they were using them whilst under the Imperius Curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses."

"Correct! Now can anyone tell us what the Imperius Curse? Or any other of the Curses does?"

I raise my hand slowly, having hear a great deal from my father. "The Imperius Curse forces the victim to perform unquestioned bidding on behalf of the caster. It is said to feel like a wondrous relief of any sense of responsibility."

"Good, good. Correct. What about the Cruciatus Curse?"

McLaggen pipes up, "It inflicts pain."

Bell chides, "It inflicts a pain based on the desires and emotions of the caster. If they wish to cause harm sheerly for the sake of pain, then it inflicts an excruciating pain on the victim. Its been used as a form of torture and has brought people to the point of insanety. Or so I hear."

"Perfect Miss Bell, Mr McLaggen. Correct." Professor Lupin looks around the room and studies each face for a second. "Now, I assume we all know what the last one is capable of. So lets discuss the history and uses of these curses. So -"

The day drones on full of boringly unboring information about these curses. We get assigned a small paper and are sent on our way. Arriving in the Great Hall for dinner, I sit by Katie Bell for a while and make small talk about classes and what we thought of the new Professor.

It was nice to get out of the castle. The last few days weather had cleared up and blue skies are showing. Gathering outside Hagrids hut, he announces the plan for todays class and leads us all into the Forest. Warning us to keep together and be careful.

"Today, we will be studying Unicorns. Their habits, and their surroundings. Now, wha' can yeh tell me about Unicorns?"

I raise my hand, "They are the purest creatures in the world. The adults only fair to interact with females, but the young often will trust males."

"Yes! Perfect. Anyone else?"

A Slytherin pipes in, "Their horn and hair is often used in potions making, and the tail hair is used often as wand cores."

"Right." Hagrid stops, looking carefully ahead. "Right now, everyone keep silent. There is a small group of unicorns up ahead. Watch carefully."

Watching ahead, I see nothing for a while, until a slight glimmer catches my attention and two of the most beautiful things I've ever layer my eyes on emerges from the bushes. I let out a slight gasp and take small step in order to get a better view. Around me I hear slight gasps, and oo's, from other classmates. Everyone standing perfectly still, Hagrid smiles proudly at the awe-struck class.

"Right. Who want ter go first?" The girls shoot their hands up, itching to get closer to these beautiful creatures. A few off the boys casually raise their hands and I just stand watching. Uncertain if I should approach them. "Girls, come with me. Boys, wait until I've introduced the girls ter the adults an' then yeh can make yer way, slowly, over ter the foals. Watch carefully now."

Hagrid moves slowly, gracefully for a half-giant, up to the adult Unicorns and bows slightly. The Unicorn, bowing its head, welcomes him and Hagrid gestures over for the girls to come by one at a time. I stay behind, watching and admiring from a far as the boys move towards the foals. I stand there for a while, leaning against a small tree, watching my class interact with these creatures. As we leave, the class chipper, Hagrid discusses a few of the lore's around Unicorns. Getting us to open out books, after a few minutes of students figuring it out, we open it too the section on Unicorns and begin taking small notes.

At dinner, I sit by my self, yet over hear the conversation around me.

"They wouldn't sack him, who'd they?" Hermione says, pushing her food around her plate.

"They'd better not." said Ron, not touching his food either.

"Who?" I slide over, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Hagrid. Draco was being…" Hermione starts. "Well Draco, and got attacked by Buckbeak."

I look quizzically at her, "Buckbeak?"

"The Hippogriff Hagrid showed us today. Beautiful creature. And Malfoy went ahead and insulted the creature causing it to attack him, after many a warning from Hagrid about the dangers." Harry continues, glaring in the direction of Slytherin table.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first couple days back." Ron sighs, we all looking over at Slytherin table.

Heading up to the Gryffindor common room, she's quickly followed by the trio. Sitting by the fireplace, I finish up my DADA paper and begin working on the homework for McGonagall.

"A light is still on in Hagrids window." Harry said suddenly, staring hard out the window.

"Its still early, we could go down and see him?" Ron added, checking his watch.

"I.. I don't know" Hermione glances at Harry, concern in her eyes.

"I can walk across the grounds Hermione, I doubt Sirius Black has gotten past the Dementors. Anyway, if he has, we would know."

They gather their stuff and just as they go to head out, I pipe up. "Do you mind if I come with? I know we aren't really.. close. But I like Hagrid, he's a great teacher. I'd like to make sure he's good." I sit there awkwardly as Ron gives Hemione and Harry the look that screams NO NO NO. Hermione ignores him and smiles at me, telling me to come. I quickly gather the last of my things and follow the Trio out down the stairs.

The grass was still damp, and the sky was getting dark. When they reached Hagrids hut, Harry knocked on the door and a voice from behind inside growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting at his scrubbed wooden table; his hounds head in his lap. A pewter tankard was on the table just in front of him, and the faint stench of ale and his apparent inability to focus on them made it quite obvious he was indisposed.

"S'pose it's a record." He said, looking over each of them. "I don' reckon they've ever had a teacher that on'y lasted a day."

"Oh Hagrid, you haven't been sacked have you?" Hermione gasped.

"Sacked? No, not yet. But 'sonly a matter o' time." He groans miserably, taking a swig from his pewter tankard. "I'n't? After Malfoy…"

I step forward, "How is he? I doubt it was that serious."

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could, but he still in agony. Moaning, and groaning."

"Nonsense. Madam Pomfrey can mend anything."

"He's faking it." I can here the annoyance in Harrys voice, "She regrew half of my bones last year, a scratch would be nothing."

"School Gov'nors bin told. They reckon I started too big, that I shoulda left Hippogriffs few later. Started with something smaller… S'all my fault…" Hagrid said, miserably.

"No. This is Malfoys fault." said Hermione earnestly.

"You have witnesses. We are witnesses." Harry says, encouragingly. "You said Hippogriffs attack if insulted, its Malfoys problem he wasn't listening."

"Yeah, don't worry Hagrid. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened." said Ron.

Tears trickled out of the crinkled corners of his eyes and he pulled Harry and Ron into a bone-crunching hug. Hermione takes this opportunity to take the tankard away and went outside to empty it.

"I think you've had enough to drink." I say, watching as Hermione dumps the remaining ale.

"Ar, maybe she's right." Hagrid said, releasing Harry and Ron who immediately gasp in a lung full of air and rub their ribcages. Standing up, he staggered outside and we hear a large splash.

"What did he- "

"Stuck his head in a barrel of water." Hermione says, coming back inside with the empty tankard and placing it back in its proper place.

Hagrid soon came back, his long hair and bushy beard sopping wet, wiping the water from his eyes he looks over the four of us and stops his gaze at Harry. His eyes widen, as if he just now realized the spectacled boy was here.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOING? YEH'R NOT S'POSED TO GO WANDERING AFTER DARK! AN YOU TWO, LETTING HIM?" Hagrid roars, so suddenly it caused us all to jump back. Grabbing Harry's arm firmly he began to drag him out of the hut. " C'mon! I'm takin' yer back up ter school. An' don' let me catch yeh walking' down here after dark to see me! It's not worth it."

Following behind the Half-giant, Harry, Ronald, and Hermione, I watch the moon closely. _Don't worry. I'll make certain they won't._


	3. Broken Pieces of and Old Friend

******I may not be posting a chapter next week.  
********I'm warning you all now, I am currently at a halt on this story. I'm having a difficulty writing and I would TERRIBLY appreciate some reviews to help me get motivated/inspired. If you have any ideas, questions, concerns, etc.. Feel free to send them to me. Pretty Please and thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Broken Pieces of an Old Friend**

Looking out the Gryffindor Tower window, I watch the group of excited students getting ready to head out to Hogsmeade. Watching the group leave, I head out to the quiet deserted common room and pull out my violin. Taking out my violin, I pull out my sheet music. Stretching, I set the violin in its place and run the bow across the strings. The shrill notes ring through the common room and I smile. Forming the first note, I begin to play the piece of music. The melody echoes in the empty common room and I fail to notice the entrance open. Finishing the piece, I put the instrument down.

"I didn't know you could play violin."

Turning around, I look at the intruder. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with the rest of the students?"

"Never got the form signed." Harry says, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Oh." Fiddling with the bow, I stare into the fire. Silence filling the room.

"Want to go for a walk?" said Harry, clearly unsure of the request.

Nodding, I smile at him, "Sure, just let me put this stuff away."

Leaving the school we walk by the Whomping Willow and I stop for a second, watching it carefully. I feel Harrys eyes on me, and I shift slightly.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Romanov. Pleasant surprise to find you still on the Grounds." Turning around I spot Professor Lupin walking over in this direction.

"Professor!" Harry chimes, obviously a fan of Professor Lupin. "Care to join us? Just taking a walk around the grounds."

"If I'm not interrupting anything, then of course."

I freeze, "No. No you're not." _Interrupting anything? What would you be interrupting? Theres nothing between Potter and I to interrupt. _

We continue our walk around the grounds. The grey sky and soft wind giving a calm, serene atmosphere. Stopping on the bridge, we look over the grounds. Admiring the beautiful scenery, and missing that of Durmstrangs, I sigh softly.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" said Harry.

"You want to know why I stopped you facing that Boggart?" Lupin replies, almost knowingly. Harry nods. "I thought it would be obvious, that the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first… But then I remember the train and… the Dementor." My gaze snaps to Harry and I remember my own time on the train. The blood drains from my face.

"How very interesting, it seems that what you fear. Is fear itself. This is very wise."

Listening intently, I turn to stare off into the horizon, trying to get the image of the hooded figure out of my mind.

"Before I fainted I heard something. A woman. Screaming." Harry looks up at Lupin, as if searching for answers. "I think it was my mother, the night she died."

"Well, Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories." Lupin looks over at me, quickly noticing my discomfort. "Our pain becomes their power… You know, I recognized you the moment I saw you. Not because of your scar, but it was your eyes. You have your mothers eyes."

Harry looks over at Lupin, a bit of surprise in his eyes, "Oh yes, I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time where no one else would. She was an uncommonly kind woman, her ability to see the beauty within people specifically when the person could not see it themselves."

Harry smiles at Lupin, glad they could have this conversation and turn to say something to me. Only to look at an empty space.

Walking up the stairs, I stare at my feet, attempting to get my mind off of these long past events.

"Fortuna Major." Waiting a moment, I look up. _What is taking her so long… Where is-_. I stare at the blank, torn, canvas and stand, blankly in place, unsure what to do.

Within minutes there is a whole flock of Gryffindor students behind me trying to get a better look at the scene in front of them Argus Filch, the care taker, and Headmaster Dumbledore. Running his hand along the torn canvas.

"Argus, round up all the ghost. Begin a school wide search for the Lady." Dumbledore says, giving Filch a stern look.

"No need headmaster, the Lady's there" The caretaker points his long, skeletal finger over to a painting across the hall.

The mass of students and Professors rush up and over the stairs. Reaching the painting, we find the Fat Lady cowering behind a Hippopotamus.

"My dear Lady. What happened?" Dumbledore coaxes the Lady out of hiding.

"It was him it was. He's here in the castle." She pauses for a second, sheer terror on her face, "Sirius Black!"

Gasps and cries break out through the clump of children. Dumbledore sent the Gryffindors all the the Great Hall, and within ten minutes the rest of the students and faculty piled in. That night, I lay awake, watching the conjured stars.

Sitting at Breakfast the next morning, I barely eat a thing. I force down a slice of toast, a couple bites of eggs, and a cup of tea then make my way to the Hospital Wing. Choking down the last potion of the week, I sit on one of the hospital beds and wait for Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello dear. All ready?" Madam Pomfrey says, tenderly. Looking me over, "You took your potion correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I smile weakly.

"Well. You've been excused from all of your classes, there has been extensions on all your homework. Everything is prepared. Whenever you are ready, we can make our way down."

"Thank you, but would I be able to go alone this time?"

"Ofcourse dear, if thats what you want." I sigh softly and grin up at Madam Pomfrey.

going into a back room, I get changed into more comfortable clothes and throw on my Durmstrang fur-coat. Leaving the school I make my way down towards the Whomping Willow. Through the passage, and out into the Shack, I take off my coat and lay it on a small chair near the entrance. Working on some Transfiguration work, I hear creaks of the floor board from above. Shaking it off, I finish my paper and begin reading a novel. The creaking continuing, I get up and make my way slowly to the upper level of the Shack.

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?" I call out, reaching the top of the stairs.

I stop. Dead in my tracks. My mouth slowly hangs open and I let out a shrill scream. Turning tail, I book it down the stairs. I fumble quickly to grab my stuff and go to leave the Shack.

"Siobhán! Stop!" Turning around quickly I pull out my wand and point it directly at my Professor.

"Don't move!" I shout, my hand trembling. _I'm threatening a teacher! A teacher who is consorting with Sirius Black! Bloody hell! What is with this school?_ Lupin stops in his tracks. "Why the, hell, is he here? What is going on?"

"Just, calm down. This is not what you think." He slowly moves towards me, "Just sit down and I will explain. I promise you are in no danger from him."

"Sure, but what about Ha-!"

"No one. Is in danger."

Cautiously sitting down, I keep my eyes on him and my wand out as he goes on to explain everything.

Waking up in the hospital wing, I groan and up go to sit. Wincing, I look down at the bandage wrapped around my stomach. Laying back down, I let out a long sigh and close my eyes. Flashes from the transformation play in my mind. _Bloody hell, I attacked a teacher. _Groaning again, I open my eyes and look over as Madam Pomfrey enters the Wing.

"Good Morning Miss Romanov! How're we feeling?" Madam Pomfrey comes over and puts down the bottles and bandages she was carrying.

"A little unhinged, but fine. Nothing unnormal for the day after a.. well you know." I smile awkwardly at her. I wince slightly as she takes off the bandage to reveal a large bruised area.

"Dear, you've been out for whole day."

My eyes shoot over to look at her. "You mean the Quidditch game is today? I need to get out of here! I can't miss that!"

"No! Absolutely not! You will not be getting out of here until much later tonight. I may let you out for dinner, and thats if I'm feeling generous and you're feeling well enough." She gives me a stern look and I instantly stop complaining. "Now drink this."

I take the glass from her and choke down the thick, sweet brew. A warmth spreads over my body and concentrates on the large bruised area on my ribcage. _I love magic_.

The Hospital wing is dead silent. That is until a group of Gryffindors burst through the entrance with someone on a magical stretcher. I recognize Harry immediately as the unconscious Gryffindor and sit up, grimacing slightly. I get out of bed and hobble over to the bed he's at, pushing my way through the crowd. Looking at Ron and Hermione, I notice the large bundle of what appears like firewood in his arms and instantly understand.

"Is he alright." I ask Hermione,

"Yes, at least he should be. The Dementors came onto the grounds and ambushed him. He fell off his broom, thank goodness Dumbledore was there." She looks at me, puzzled. "Hang on, what're you doing in the Hospital Wing? Where have you been?"

"I sleep walk, somehow got out of the school and into the forest." Hermione gives me a look that clearly states she doesn't believe me and then turns her attention back to Harry.

His eyes snap open. "Harry!" said Fred, standing just behind Ronald. "How are you feeling?"

"What…" Harry looks around wearily, taking in his surroundings. "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom." Hermione begins to explain.

"It must've been fifty feet!… We thought you died!…" A couple members of the team chime, getting a foul look from Hermione.

"What about the match? Who won?"

Everyone exchanges glances.

"Diggory caught the snitch." George said. "When he realized what happened he tried to call it off and arrange a rematch but they won far and square… Even Wood admits it."

Harry groans and puts his head to his knees. "Nobody blames you Harry." Hermione encourages. "The Dementors werent supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as we made sure you were alright he sent them straight off. And…" She looks over at Ron.

"We tried to fix it, but I think it hit the Whomping Willow." Ron gestures towards the bundle in his arms.

Harrys insides lurched.

After a long moment of silence, the Gryffindor team files out of the Wing, by orders of Madam Pomfrey and I get sent back to bed.


End file.
